


The Lion Dines

by trashytummiez



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, M/M, Secret kink, Stomach Ache, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Leona Kingscholar has finally made good on his threat to eat a classmate who kept bugging him and is sporting a huge belly in need of rubbing.
Relationships: Jack Howl & Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi & Jack Howl, Ruggie Bucchi & Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Lion Dines

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr page if you want to see more content!
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

Jack Howl stared off in disbelief while Ruggie Bucchi broke into a giggle fit.

“You can't just—just eat another student!” Jack declared.

“Hmph, my stomach begs to differ, Fresh Baby,” Leona Kingscholar insisted. He slapped the side of his enormously round and tan stomach. It gurgled deeply and sloshed heavily with the slap, almost masking what sounded like a grunt coming from inside. The resounding belch that Leona unleashed from the slap caused Jack to stammer indignantly. Ruggie only giggled some more.

“Shishishishi—sounds like the herbivore's gettin' comfy in there, boss!” Ruggie said. He leaned over and teasingly gave Leona's belly a couple of hearty pats which dislodged another rolling burp from the bloated dorm leader.

“Oi, be more gentle or you're joining them, dumbass,” Leona snarled.

Ruggie held up his hands defensively, but that grin plastered on his face was anything but sorry. “My bad. This better?” Ruggie started to rub Leona's enormously round stomach, rubbing big circles all across the vast surface. He could feel Leona's prey squirming and calling out some colorful words drowned out by the intense gurgling of Leona's stretched out stomach. 

Leona sighed contently and leaned back a little more. “That's more like it,” he purred, savoring the feeling of his tough but tender stomach being tended to by his right hand hyena.

Ruggie looked back up at Jack while he rubbed and snickered some more. “Shishishishi—wanna get in on the action here, Fresh Baby?”

Jack frowned and balled his hands into fists with defiance. “Are you insane?? He's gonna be expelled for this, maybe even arrested if he hurts a fellow student-”

“-Gods, are you always this whiny?” Leona mumbled in a bored manner, which earned him a glare from the younger but bigger Savanaclaw student, not that he cared. “It ain't like they're gonna be digested or anything. I'm just teaching them a lesson.” Leona jostled his belly forcefully to get his preys attention. “Maybe next time, the Herbivore will think twice before waking me up from my naps, won't they.”

The shouts from inside of his belly indicated that either the lesson was learned or that the student inside of Leona was going for the record to see how many vulgar obscenities rattled off back to back in rapid succession. The thrashing made Leona's belly sway and slosh around, resulting in another lengthy burp to erupt from the lions mouth. Leona gasped out loud but smirked when it ended. 

Ruggie merely giggled again and said, “Guess that's a yes.”

Jack just stared down at Leona's stomach with caution. “So you'll let them out?”

“Hmph, what a pain in my ass you are,” Leona said with a roll of his eyes. “Yes, you crybaby, I'll let them out eventually. I'm not insane.”

“What—I'm not crying or a baby!!” Jack almost roared defensively. But the blush on his cheeks betrayed his intense stare down, which only made Leona laugh.

“Whatever, Fresh Baby,” Leona said passively. He leaned back and continued to bask in Ruggie rubbing all over his big round stomach. The squirming of his snack inside made it even better, like having an internal massage. That was until his prey kicked the center of his gut hard.

Leona lurched from the kick and burped aggressively. He snarled and slapped his hand against the part of his belly where he felt the kick, making Ruggie yipe suddenly. 

“Oi! Do that again and I'll bite your ear off when you're outta there, got it?” Leona snapped.

His prey clearly got the message because it was right back to their more idle thrashing. Leona nodded his head satisfied and smirked.

“That's more like it.”

But the intense gurgle that erupted from his gut indicated that the damage was already done, and Leona's face suddenly soured. He brought a fist to his mouth and hissed to himself.

“Urgh, shit...”

Jack looked down at his elder classmate, and bit his lip. Leona deserved every bit of indigestion he was experiencing for what he did, and for just being a smug jerk all the time. That wasn't up for debate.

Still, Jack's face softened up and against his better judgement, he knelt down next to Ruggie and started to gently stroke Leona's belly in an effort to soothe his stomach.

It seemed to be working too because Leona started to loosen up once Jack helped Ruggie out. His palm was more measured the way it slowly and softly ran up and down Leona's immensely stretched out belly. He rubbed all the way up top and down to Leona's underbelly, but stopped around the center, where he used both hands to gently knead into the dormleader's middle, undoing the cramps he could feel.

Ruggie frowned and nudged the much larger and bulkier lower class-man. “Hey! I was here first, Fresh Baby!”

“Shut up, he actually knows what he's doing,” Leona purred, earning a pout from the hyena.

“That's it, you're cleaning your own room tonight.”

Leona clearly didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of having his immensely heavy belly tended to with such firm hands. Jack just continued pressing his fingers into Leona's flesh and decompressing the knots formed from his preys kick. “You've got experience rubbing bellies, don't you, Fresh Baby,” Leona said, not a question so much as stating a fact.

Jack's cheeks reddened yet again but he continued rubbing. “Doesn't matter. My dorm leader's experiencing discomfort. I'm just trying to help him out, nothing more.”

“Tch, whatever you say,” Leona said with a relaxed grin. He knew better but wasn't going to push the matter any further, not when Jack was doing such a good job. 

Jack's rhythmic rubbing eased Leona's belly enough that the stomach walls within began to soften, no longer achingly tense from the earlier onslaught. This displaced some of the air pockets trapped inside of Leona's stomach. Feeling the gas circulate in his belly, Leona smacked his chest and burped loudly. He grunted when it finished, not looking satisfied since there was still more in there. 

“Tch, weak,” Leona growled. He gulped down some air to work it up, then eventually it came up in another throaty belch. But still, he wasn't satisfied.

Jack looked back at Ruggie and the two nodded with an unspoken agreement. The latter even grinned mischievously when he rubbed his palms together and planted them squarely against Leona's belly alongside Jack. At the same time, both Jack and Ruggie pressed down hard against Leona's belly.

Leona's eyes suddenly widened uncharacteristically and his cheeks bulged for a second until his mouth opened wide.

**BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!**

Leona roared out the longest and loudest burp ever uttered within the halls of Savanahclaw. Everyone within the dorm could've heard that monster bellowing straight from the lions maw, maybe even some people outside of the dorm if they happened to be passing by. Now that was a good one.

After it ended, Leona gasped loudly, slumping back to try and catch his breath, only to thump his chest and let out one more breezy, lazy burp. 

Ruggie laughed out loud, causing Leona's belly to wobble since his hands were still resting against his gut. “Good one, boss!”

Even Jack couldn't help but chuckle. “Talk about a Lion's Roar...” The moment was short lived though when Jack thought for a moment. “Now, you should probably let them out before they suffocate...or develop hearing problems.”

Both Leona and Ruggie gave Jack a bored look, like he was their naggy mom spoiling their fun. 

Leona had but one thing to say.

“Tch, pain in my ass...”


End file.
